


Brina oh Brina

by specfag_03



Series: Proletar AU [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Social Issues, Verbal Humiliation, cursing, local AU, no preparation, proletar AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specfag_03/pseuds/specfag_03
Summary: Hanya Younghyun yang menjalani hidup dengan dua peran, sebagai mahasiswa dan pekerja seks komersil. Tenang saja, mainnya hati - hati, kok. Tak akan ketahuan. Tapi benarkah begitu?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Proletar AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615174
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Liat tagnya, ini ff esek - esek. Younghyun aq hancurkan sedemikian rupa. Daku sudah mewanti - wanti. Kalo nekat baca resiko tanggung sendiri okai

Sore itu kantin kampus cukup sepi, hanya diisi beberapa mahasiswa dan karyawan saja. Suasana lengang, hanya terdengar obrolan pelan sekelompok mahasiswi di pojokan, suara ketikan laptop, serta dentingan sendok dan garpu berulang kali beradu dengan piring. Di tengah ketenangan seperti itu, Kang Younghyun yang sedari tadi mondar - mandir sambil berkutat dengan gawainya tentu cukup menarik perhatian. Setidaknya bagi Dowoon, kawan yang tengah duduk di seberangnya.

"Kenapa, Bang? Dikejar _debt collector_?" tanyanya sambil menyuapkan potongan besar ayam ke mulutnya.

Younghyun terlonjak kaget, menaikkan wajahnya lalu menatap Dowoon bingung. "Hah? Gue ada utang?"

"Ya lagian daritadi ga bisa diem. Mondar - mandir terus ntar sol sepatunya jadi tipis, sobek."

"O- oh, haha. Engga," Younghyun tertawa canggung, "Ini gue ada janji sama orang, tempatnya jauh. Takut telat."

Mulut Dowoon membulat membentuk 'O' besar. Ia meraih teh botolnya, tapi berhenti tiba - tiba. Dahinya mengerut. "Tapi bukannya kita hari ini ada rapat ya? Apa ganti hari?"

Younghyun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Dowoon, "Nah! Itu dia makanya gue bingung. Duh, gimana ya?"

Lalu ia menatap Dowoon dengan memelas. Lama. Dowoon memutar matanya.

"Iya, iya nanti gue izinin. Alesannya apa?"

Younghyun tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari kursinya. "TENGSSS, hmm bilangin aja gue diare ya. Ntar hasilnya kasitau lewat chat aja. Baii!!"

Younghyun berlari kecil meninggalkan kantin. Dowoon hanya menatapnya datar sambil tetap menyeruput tehnya, sampai terdengar bunyi 'sroot' keras.

"Ati - ati ntar diare beneran! Karma!"

Tapi Younghyun sudah hilang dari pandangan.

____

Younghyun melirik ponselnya lagi. 6.30 WIB. Ia menghela napas lega. Kalau tak ada rapat maka urusannya jadi lebih mudah. Bersyukur, Dowoon tidak menanyakan apa - apa perihal acara dadakannya ini. Entah Dowoon menghormati privasi atau memang tak peduli.

Saat sedang menuju gerbang kampus, kantong celananya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Younghyun menoleh ke kanan - kiri, mendadak awas. Yakin tak ada siapapun di sampingnya, baru ia mengecek ponsel.

_'Saya sudah pesan kamar. Nanti kamu masuk aja. Ruang 1103. Atas nama saya sendiri.'_

_'Okai sayaangg, luv u'_

Mujur, ada taksi lewat di depannya persis saat ia keluar dari kampus. Ia masuk dan duduk di jok belakang.

"Dharmawangsa ya, Pak."

Lagi lagi _handphone_ nya berdering lagi. Younghyun membuka pesan baru, lalu spontan mengumpat. Si pengirim menyertakan foto, yang ternyata adalah alat kelaminnya sendiri yang berdiri tegak. Beruntung ia sudah di dalam taksi. Kalau keparat ini mengirimkannya saat ia masih di kampus bisa - bisa dia jantungan di tempat. Lebih - lebih kalau ada Wonpil bersamanya, kemungkinan besar anak itu penasaran dan menyambar gawainya. Maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

_'Saya nggak sabar ketemu kamu. Liat punya kamu juga dong'_

Younghyun menggertakkan giginya pelan. Memang semuanya sama saja. Awalnya manis ujung - ujungnya minta foto penis. Sama sekali tidak mengejutkan.

_'Ih kamu mah, aku lagi di jalan sayang... Nanti aja ya di kamar, kamu boleh liat sampe puas'_

Ia bergidik sendiri. Hebatnya keterpurukan ekonomi yang ia alami bisa membuatnya menjatuhkan harga diri serendah ini.

Sudah setahun lamanya ia mengais rezeki tambahan sebagai penjaja cinta. Berawal dari dirinya yang iseng mengenakan pakaian wanita dan berkeliaran di sebuah mall hits ibukota, tanpa diduga tiba - tiba ditawar seorang eksekutif muda dengan bayaran nyaris menyentuh satu juta. Tentu saja, bagi mahasiswa terlunta sepertinya angka segitu cukup membuatnya tergoda. Dirinya sudah lama tak punya keluarga. Selama ini ia berjuang sendiri mengenyam pendidikan sekaligus mencari nafkah untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Tempat tinggal hanya berupa kontrakan sempit di pinggir rel kereta. Jika dari pekerjaan sebelumnya angka satu juta baru bisa ia peroleh dalam jangka satu bulan, tak heran rayuan hidung belang ini ia terima begitu saja.

Beruntung pelanggan pertamanya ini cukup berbaik hati. Ia sudah takut saja kalau - kalau eksekutif muda itu berniat menghajarnya atau menularkan penyakit yang aneh - aneh padanya. Namun tidak, malam pertamanya berjalan mulus. Dan ketika paginya Younghyun terbangun di kamar hotel remang - remang, sejumlah uang sudah aman dalam genggaman.

Sejak saat itu Younghyun kembali mencoba peruntungannya. Cuan yang dituai saat menjadi waria jauh lebih besar dibanding saat ia menjadi pria. Sekali, dua kali, lalu intensitasnya semakin meningkat sampai akhirnya menjadi profesi tetap. Memang pada awalnya tidak mudah membawa dua pribadi berbeda dalam satu jasmani. Siang mahasiswa, malam tunasusila. Dari Younghyun jadi Brina. Dari kemeja jadi gaun merah muda. _Converse_ berganti menjadi hak tinggi. Isi tasnya terbagi antara buku cetak dan bedak. Mujur sekali tak ada teman kampusnya yang tahu. Lama kelamaan Younghyun mulai terbiasa. Bahkan menerima bahwa memang ada sisi feminitas dalam dirinya. Brina yang tadinya hanya persona kini telah ia terima sepenuhnya. Yang semula tak pandai merias diri kini justru menghabiskan nyaris setengah jam mematut di depan cermin, mengagumi dirinya yang bertransformasi.

Banyak hal yang ia sukai pada Brina, yang sama sekali tidak bisa dinikmati ketika sudah kembali menjadi Younghyun. Younghyun tidak punya rambut panjang yang bisa dikibaskan dan diubah tampilannya setiap hari. Younghyun tidak anggun seperti Brina. Brina yang percaya diri berlenggak - lenggok di sepanjang jalan, mencuri perhatian siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya. Brina yang tutur katanya halus. Halus saat merayu pelanggannya, menarik hati agar rela menyewanya dengan harga tinggi. Karena Brina ia jadi tahu rasanya kain rok menyentuh kakinya, sesekali berkibar tertiup angin. Dapat mengembang dengan indah saat ia memutar badan, Younghyun mana punya pakaian seperti itu. Younghyun tidak bisa pakai gaun - gaun lucu seperti Brina. Bahkan alas kaki Brina jauh lebih beragam, tak hanya sekedar _sneakers_ dan _boots_ berwarna monoton yang Younghyun kenakan setiap hari. Younghyun terlalu peduli pandangan orang lain untuk bisa berpenampilan nyentrik. Terlalu pengecut dan munafik. Brina lah yang membuatnya bisa nekat kabur dari rapat seperti sekarang ini. Younghyun? Haha, mana berani dia.

Kemacetan di Jakarta lumayan menguras kesabaran. Jarak sepuluh kilometer rasanya seperti perjalanan sehari semalam. Ia baru berhasil menjejakkan kaki di lobi hotel pukul delapan. Younghyun lega ketika resepsionis tak mengatakan apa - apa saat ia meminta kunci kamar. Bingung alibi apa yang harus dilontarkan jika ditanyakan relasinya, umur mereka terpaut jauh untuk mengatakan ia anaknya. Mbak - mbak itu hanya mengedikkan badan, tak penasaran. Apa mungkin sudah biasa? Entahlah.

Tua bangka itu akan tiba satu jam lagi. Telat, ada meeting katanya. Younghyun menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur, menatap langit - langit. Matanya mengamati seisi kamar, segala sudut dipasangi CCTV rupanya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga video pornonya tidak tiba – tiba tersebar di dunia maya.

Oke, saatnya menjadi Brina. Ia mengubek - ngubek tasnya, mengambil beberapa barang lalu melenggang ke kamar mandi. Dengan cekatan penampilannya diubah total. Setelah berkutat cukup lama, ia tersenyum puas ke arah pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tidak ada lagi mahasiswa teladan berparas tampan (wow, narsis sekali), sopan dan pintar pujaan kaum hawa. Pemuda itu sudah pergi. Digantikan oleh wanita cantik berpenampilan liar dan menggoda. Inilah Brina. Brina berkacak pinggang dengan bangga. Gaun ketat bermotif leopard terlihat sangat pas di badannya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang molek bak gitar Spanyol. Dengan panjangnya yang hanya sampai paha, secara sengaja menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus. Bahkan tanpa mengenakan sepatunya pun ia sudah sempurna. Cat kuku merah yang sempat ia oleskan di jari kakinya belum mengeletek. Rupanya kali ini yang dibeli kualitasnya bagus. Brina merapikan poninya yang masih terlihat tak karuan. Rambutnya tak lagi hitam pendek melainkan merah menyala, bergelung, panjang sampai pinggang. Warnanya senada dengan bibirnya yang juga dipoles merah. Wajahnya jauh berbeda dengan Younghyun di kampus tadi. Dirinya yang ternyata cukup ahli berhasil membuat beberapa perubahan, alis yang lebih tebal, rahang menjadi lebih mungil, serta matanya terlihat lebih besar. Brina melipat bibirnya berkali - kali, bermaksud meratakan warna. Kemudian terlonjak akibat ketukan pintu yang tiba - tiba.

"Halo? Kamu di dalam?"

Brina berdehem, berusaha agar suara yang keluar adalah suara wanitanya yang manis bukan suara prianya yang dalam dengan baritone rendah.

"Eeh, udah dateng. Iya sayang, sebentar ya aku keluar."

Ia segera mengenakan _stiletto_ nya, meski tahu pasti akan dilepas juga. Di luar si tua itu sudah menanti. Seketika menyeringai melihat penampilan Brina.

"Kamu cantik, gak bosan saya lihat kamu."

' _Yaiyalah anjing, ga cantik mana bisa gue meres lo,'_ batin Brina. Namun Brina hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan rambutnya, "Ah, om bisa aja"

Om menarik Brina ke pangkuannya. Tangannya yang berbulu meraba seluruh permukaan kulit si waria, meremas dada Brina dengan penuh gairah meski itu membuatnya heran karena sejak kapan ia punya payudara? Mungkin birahi bisa buat orang jadi gila. Brina membiarkan pria menjijikkan itu menjamahnya. Mencoba memejamkan mata, membayangkan ia digauli seorang tampan seperti Nicholas Saputra, bukan duda kaya yang rupanya tak ubah dengan seonggok daging penuh gajih yang mungkin hanya bisa hilang dengan sedot lemak saking banyaknya. Namun tiba - tiba Brina (Younghyun?) teringat akan sesuatu. Jari lentiknya menahan mulut sang duda yang hendak mencumbunya. Duda itu bergeming, padahal tangannya sudah setengah jalan menuju selangkangan.

"Om, aku minta sesuatu boleh ngga?"

"Apa, sayang?"

"Brina sekarang butuh uang banyak. Sepuluh juta malem ini bisa?"

"Sepuluh juta?"

"Mm hmm" Brina mengerucutkan bibirnya, sengaja dibuat imut siapa tahu bisa membantu meluluhkan hati sang duda.

Pria tua itu terdiam sebentar, dahinya mengerut membuat kedua alisnya yang sudah separo beruban seakan menyatu di tengah.

"Boleh. Asal kamu mau _raw_. Gimana?"

_Raw_. Tanpa pengaman. Tanpa kondom. Penis telanjang. Brina menggigit bibirnya. Selama ini biar jalang tapi ia selalu bisa bersetubuh dengan aman. Segala usaha pencegahan penyakit menular pasti dilakukan, termasuk mengenakan kondom. Boleh dibilang, sama sekali tidak mau bersenggama tanpa pengaman. Namun sekarang malah diminta seperti itu. Brina enggan. Tapi kalau ditolak, ia tak bisa melunasi tagihan uang semesternya. Padahal tenggat waktu tinggal besok. Sebaliknya, jika diterima sama saja Brina mengundang penyakit ke tubuhnya.

Brina tersenyum manja dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang duda, "Kalo yang lain aja gimana, sayang? Apapun deh asal pake pengaman,"

"Apapun?"

Brina mengangguk.

Si hidung belang mengangkat alisnya, "Yakin? Kalo saya main kasar kamu mau juga?"

Brina terdiam, menatap gamang, menimbang - nimbang. Kasar. Sejauh apa kekerasan yang mungkin ia terima. Cambuk? Cekik? Tampar? Jambak? Ah, apapun itu tampaknya masih lebih baik daripada putus kuliah atau kena gonorrhea.

____

Salah. Dugaannya salah.

Prediksinya benar, tapi Brina sama sekali tidak menduga semua hal itu bisa menghancurkannya. Brina meremehkan, dan tubuhnya yang harus menerima tanggungan.

Tepat setelah Brina menganggukkan kepala, pelanggannya benar - benar menghajarnya. Semua terjadi dengan cepat, sekaligus lama. Yang ia ingat hanya tiba - tiba dirinya yang dilempar ke kasur, kakinya dibuka paksa. Kepalanya dilesakkan ke bantal. Tubuhnya ditahan, ditekan, meronta juga tak bisa. Onggokan alat kelamin keparat itu masuk dengan paksa. Tak ada sapa, tak ada aba - aba. Tak ada persiapan. Tiba - tiba datang menembus dan merobek. Sakit. Sakitsakitsakitsakitsakit. Perih. Menusuk, menghunjam. Membelahnya jadi dua. Terbakar. Mau mati saja rasanya. Jeritannya juga tak bisa keluar. Mulutnya disumpal. Dibekap, dibungkam. Sprei hotel malang jadi basah dengan salivanya. Hanya erangan tertahan tak beraturan yang terdengar. Tapi percuma, ini kamar kedap suara. Tubuh Brina didorong, ditarik, diangkat, dihempas layaknya boneka. Ke kasur, ke atas meja, ke permukaan lantai, ke dinding, ke mana - mana. Sepertinya kulitnya sudah menempel dengan segala penjuru kamar hotel. Tak cukup dengan itu semua, tangan kekar pak tua itu tiba - tiba mencekiknya. Lama. Sakit. Ingin muntah. Tangan Brina terjulur ke depan, seakan ada bala bantuan di sana. Tak ada. Hanya angan belaka. Brina putus asa. Mungkin perlawanannya membuat si duda murka. Tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Di pantatnya. Sekali, dua kali, berkali - kali. Perih. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Mungkin kedua bagian tubuhnya itu sudah merah sekarang. Oh, belum rupanya. Dari sudut mata dilihat tua bangka itu meraih sabuknya. Sabuk mahal, asli berbahan kulit ular. Sabuk mendarat di punggungnya. Cambukannya keras. Badannya mengejang, menggelinjang, menyentak. Mungkin kesadarannya tinggal setengah sekarang. Brina sudah menyerah. Sekitarnya basah. Entah air mata, saliva, keringat atau sperma. Entah punya siapa. Tak tahu. Tak peduli lagi. Tubuhnya masih disiksa. Tusukannya tak juga berhenti, justru bertambah cepat. Sejalan dengan syahwat si tua yang meningkat. Lebih cepat. Lebih cepat lagi. Mungkin sudah di puncak. Berhenti. Oh, sudah keluar. Genjotannya mulai lagi. Pelan, pelan, dan berhenti. Penis ditarik ke luar dari lubangnya yang sudah menganga. Tak ada cairan yang mengalir di dalam badan. Baguslah, setidaknya pakai pengaman meskipun badan jadi berantakan.

Duda itu bangkit dari pembaringan. Memungut dan mengenakan pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai ruangan. Dia pergi. Mau ke mana? Tasnya masih di sini. Brina hanya bisa menunggu, bergeming. Tubuhnya sakit, kepalanya pening. Pak tua belum juga tiba. Lama, Brina tak bisa menduga apa yang dilakukannya. Kesadarannya belum kembali dari awang - awang. Oh, itu dia pak tua. Di tangan kanannya ada amplop besar, tebal.

"Itu sepuluh jutanya. Makasih ya, kamu bikin saya puas malam ini."

Amplop dilempar ke ranjang. Ke depan wajah Brina. Dibayar di muka, baik juga. Brina mengulum senyum. Younghyun bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya. Sakit yang ia terima tak seberapa, tahan saja.

"Ga usah protes. Kamu yang minta, ini bukan salah saya."

Tua bangka itu mengambil barang - barangnya lalu pergi. Kali ini benar - benar pergi.

Brina mengerang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Helai wignya menghalangi di sana sini, heran kenapa bisa sebegitu tahan di kepalanya. Ia meringis, prostatnya sakit luar biasa. Tiba - tiba omongan Dowoon terlintas begitu saja.

_“Ati - ati diare beneran, karma.”_

Younghyun terkekeh. Benar saja dia kena karma. Bukan diare, tapi sama saja bikin anus perih juga. Ah, Dowoon. Adik tingkat kesayangannya. Sedang apa ia sekarang? Mungkin mencatat hasil rapat. Anak itu selalu menurut tiap diperintah, macam anjing saja. Polos sekali, lucu. Dowoon yang manis. Younghyun penasaran bagaimana reaksi Dowoon bila bertemu Brina. Mungkin ketakutan, menghadapi wanita biasa saja susah apalagi dengan waria binal sepertinya.

Jam berapa sekarang? Younghyun meraih ponselnya di nakas. Setengah dua. Ia memijit kepalanya pelan. Memikirkan mau pulang dengan apa. Mungkin harus minta Sungjin menjemputnya. Younghyun berusaha mendudukkan diri, sesekali mengerang. Mengerikan sekali pelanggannya kali ini. Panggilan tersambung. Berdering. Lama, belum diangkat juga. Mungkin masih bekerja, pikirnya. Namun persis saat Younghyun mau memutus, panggilannya akhirnya diangkat. Terdengar suara khawatir Sungjin dari seberang. Oh, bisa khawatir juga dia.

"Kenapa lo?"

Tak pakai menyapa. Nggak sopan. Untung Sungjin lebih tua. Younghyun membalas dengan suara serak, bekas cekikannya masih sakit.

"Boleh jemput gue ga?"

"Abis diapa - apain pasti. Kasar dia?"

"Nggak. Sotoy ah, gue lagi males jalan sendokiran aja."

Jeda sebentar, baru Sungjin menjawab. "Yaudah, ini gue juga bentar lagi selesai. Lo dimana?"

"Dharmawangsa, hotel yang biasa."

"Oke, deket itu. Gue jalan dari Radio Dalam, paling setengah jam lagi sampe. Tunggu ya"

Belum membalas, sudah ditutup dari seberang. Sungjin sialan.

Younghyun berdiri lalu terseok ke kamar mandi. Ia harus berbenah diri sebelum Sungjin tiba. Kalau Sungjin melihat rupanya sekarang bisa - bisa Younghyun tak boleh lagi jual diri. Padahal pendapatannyalah yang paling tinggi.

Ia terdiam di depan cermin, tak lagi tersenyum melihat pantulan diri. Wignya berantakan, helai merah berbalapan dengan helai hitam aslinya yang mencuat dari sana - sini. Wajahnya hancur. Hasil polesannya selama nyaris sejam itu rusak tak karuan. Eyelinernya meleleh, bercampur air mata. Meninggalkan jejak aliran hitam di pipi. Pewarna bibirnya sudah tak apik, mencong ke kanan - kiri. Bahkan bibir badut lebih rapi. _Medheni._ Tapi bajunya masih baik - baik saja, hanya sedikit berubah posisi. Mungkin betah dengan badannya. Untung pak tua itu tak sampai beringas mengoyaknya, bila iya mungkin Brina akan histeris di tempat. Barang mahal ini. Belinya penuh perjuangan, baru ia dapatkan setelah menabung setahun lebih sebulan.

Younghyun membersihkan wajahnya sambil menimbang. Siapa yang lebih baik berhadapan dengan Sungjin nanti? Harus dengan wujud pria atau wanita? Ia melirik badannya. Ah, malas ganti baju. Sudahlah, begini saja. Brina pasti senang dapat kesempatan menggoda temannya yang selalu serius dan tegang itu. Tegang sikapnya, bukan burungnya.

____

Di luar udara dingin menerpanya tanpa permisi. Salah besar dia keluar pakai baju mini. Brina menggigil, kakinya dirapatkan, tangannya merangkul diri sendiri. Tak lama terlihat motor ninja menghampirinya, akhirnya Sungjin datang juga.

Sungjin turun dari motor, melepaskan jaketnya, dan menyampirkannya di bahu Younghyun.

"Ga sekalian telanjang aja? Tanggung, tuh."

Baru juga tiba sudah main semprot saja. Pedas pula, seperti bon cabe level tiga. Brina hanya tertawa (suaranya teredam karena ia pakai masker untuk menutupi makeupnya yang luntur).Bukan karena omongan Sungjin, tapi penampilannya. Meski Sungjin lebih tua namun tingginya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan itu. Ditambah Brina yang sekarang tengah mengenakan hak tinggi, Sungjin jadi terlihat lebih kecil lagi. Belum lagi helm besar yang masih bertengger di kepala Sungjin. Perbandingan kepala dan badannya jadi terlihat lucu.

"Namanya juga nyari uang. Yuk ah," Brina memakai jaket dari Sungjin. Lumayan menghangatkan meski tak terlalu signifikan.

Mereka meluncur ke utara. Dini hari begini jalanan amat sepi. Suara deruman motor Sungjin jadi lebih mendominasi. Perjalanan mereka sunyi, sampai di tengah jalan Sungjin membuka suara.

"Kok ancur gitu, abis diapain?"

_"Yo biasa, koyok ngono."_

_"Ojo koyok ngono tho, crita po"_

Brina terdiam dan menyenderkan kepala di bahu Sungjin. Sadar lawan bicara tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, Sungjin menimpali lagi.

"Kalo mintanya aneh - aneh kabur aja. Kita gapunya BPJS, kalo sakit mau berobat kemana?"

Brina memejamkan mata, menikmati angin malam Jakarta menerpa tubuhnya. "Terpaksa. Malem ini doang kok, buat UKT. Sampe besok gabisa bayar gue didepak nanti."

"Bayar kuliah? Kok nggak bilang? Kan bisa pake uang gue dulu!" nada bicara Sungjin tiba - tiba meninggi.

"Ntar bayar kontrakan pake uang siapa? Mau suruh Jae masukin gitarnya ke pegadaian? Mau jual ninja lo?"

Sungjin menghela napas panjang, "Yaudah lain kali ati ati aja. Gue percaya lo bisa jaga diri"

Brina nyengir lebar, "Aihh khawatir sama eik ya say? Unch baperr.." ia memeluk Sungjin erat dan memajukan badan sampai menempel dengan punggung Sungjin.

Sungjin tersentak, motornya sampai oleng sedikit. "Heh! Heh awas ya tangannya gerayangan! _Ta'_ turunin nanti ditengah jalan!"

Brina tertawa keras. Tak bosan ia menggoda pemuda satu ini. Pasalnya, Sungjin adalah satu dari sedikit laki – laki yang jika digoda hanya mengumpat, tidak menyodomi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supposed to be birthday ficnya Bri, tapi kok orangnya malah gue siksa disini. piye

Kali berikutnya Younghyun rupanya belum kapok. Salah satu pelanggannya meminta sesuatu yang cukup ajaib. Mengiming - iminginya delapan juta untuk bercinta dari Harmoni sampai Kota.

"Saya udah baik banget loh, biasanya di Ancol sana cuma lima juta. Tapi buat kamu saya tambahin aja. Kamu favorit saya." Pria necis itu melambaikan gepokan uang ke depan mukanya.

Brina mengerutkan dahi, bingung harus menerima atau menolak peluang besar ini. Apakah akhirnya benar dia untung atau malah jadi buntung.

"Nanti di mobil ngapain aja?"

"Ya biasa. Tenang, saya nggak akan minta aneh - aneh kok. Kita muter - muter aja, paling 3 sampe 4 jam."

"Hmm.."

"Apa mau ditambah jadi 9 juta?"

Brina menjilat bibirnya melihat tumpukan lembaran merah di tangan si pria yang semakin tebal. Itu semua uang, bukan daun. Bisa untuk kuliah, makan, bayar kontrakan, listrik, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya.

"Boleh deh."

Lelaki necis itu tersenyum puas lalu menggeret Brina masuk ke Pajero kesayangannya. Dalamnya entah bagaimana disulap menjadi seperti _limousine_. Ada sofa, meja, bahkan _audio visual_. Namun ada yang janggal,

"Kok bukan kaca gelap?"

"Emang saya tadi bilang kalo kacanya gelap?"

Wajah Brina berubah pias,

"Sundal kayak kamu badannya kan udah diliat banyak orang, gausah malu dong." Borjuis ini berbisik ke telinganya.

_Tai. Dia dijebak lagi._

"Ngg..nggak usah deh om," Brina mengembalikan uangnya.

"Eh, eh nggak bisa. Kamu udah bilang iya." tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Brina, kencang. "Mau kabur? Saya bisa perkosa dan bunuh kamu di sini sekarang juga."

Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Takut. Takut sekali. Dirinya mulai berkeringat dingin. Orang ini tentu tidak asal bicara seperti itu. Manusia berkuasa sepertinya bisa kapan saja menghilangkan siapapun tanpa ada yang tahu. Membungkam semuanya, melenyapkan dirinya sepenuhnya seperti yang terjadi pada ayah Sungjin. Ia mulai berkaca - kaca. Brina memejamkan mata, mencegah agar air matanya tak meruak keluar.

"Nah udah ngerti kan? Sekarang kamu nurut sama saya, ya."

Brina mengangguk.

Mobil melaju dengan pelan. Dari dalam terdengar dengungan musik lambat yang disetel pak sopir. Pria itu tak menunggu apa - apa lagi. Terlalu bergairah untuk sekadar berbasa - basi. Jari - jarinya sudah sibuk menggerayangi. Pakaiannya dilucuti. Sementara lidah lelaki itu mencicipinya, pandangan Brina mengarah ke jendela. Banyak cahaya terpancar dari gedung - gedung bertingkat. Mobil berputar di daerah pusat. Ke Medan Merdeka. Ia tak sempat melihat Monas karena diminta oral. Brina melirik isi meja, ada banyak makanan dan minuman. Ada Fiji tapi tak ada wiski. Sialan. Setidaknya ini akan jadi sedikit lebih menyenangkan kalau kesadarannya hilang. Jadi bisa melewati tanpa harus menanggung malu. Mobil terus melaju melewati Thamrin, lalu memutari Tugu Selamat Datang. Brina memandang sembari digenjot dari belakang.

Perjalanan ajojing itu terasa lama, seperti selamanya. Pukul setengah 12 malam mobil akhirnya sampai di Kota. Berhenti di sebuah lahan sepi dekat stasiun. Ia menghela napas lega, akhirnya kegiatan asusila ini berakhir juga. Sembilan juta _cash_ sukses ia terima di depan muka. Brina pun mengenakan bajunya, merapikan penampilan (lelaki itu entah kenapa membiarkannya merias diri di mobil, bahkan meminjami cermin) dan ia pun bersiap keluar dari mobil. Penderitaannya sudah berakhir.

Tapi memang dasar hidup, selalu penuh onak dan duri. Tak pernah semulus paha Nikita Mirzani. Tepat ketika Brina menutup pintu mobil, dilihatnya ada sebuah motor CB parkir tepat di depan Pajero. Mencolok sekali. Di atasnya duduk seorang pria dengan helm dan jaket kulit hitam. Brina tidak bisa melihat mukanya karena tertutup helm, namun jelas bahwa pria itu memandang ke arahnya. Penasaran, Brina menghampiri. Mungkin pelanggan baru. Tak tahu saja sebentar lagi dia akan menyesali tindakan bodohnya itu.

"Malam, Mas. Cari siapa?"

Si pria melepas helmnya, "Bang Brian sendiri cari siapa?"

Mata Younghyun membelalak, mulutnya menganga. Yoon Dowoon, astaga, ternyata itu Dowoon. Dowoon adik tingkatnya yang tersayang. Dowoon yang menghormatinya di kampus. Dowoon yang selalu jadi anak buahnya di tiap kepanitiaan. Dowoon yang selalu menganggap Younghyun sebagai kakak laki - laki yang dapat diandalkan. Pintar, maskulin, rajin dan disiplin serta beretika baik. Teladan. Panutan.

Dowoon yang itu sekarang melihat dirinya yang lain. Tengah malam sendiri di tempat sepi. Keluar dari mobil bergengsi dengan penampilan yang memancing birahi. Rambut merah panjang, baju tanpa lengan yang membentuk lekuk badan, serta rok kulit yang panjangnya hanya sejengkal tangan.

"Aa.. kok..? Kok lo?" Younghyun terbata - bata. Dia menunjuk Dowoon sambil mundur dua langkah. Suara ketukan hak sepuluh sentinya menyentuh aspal serasa menggema.

"Gue emang suka jalan - jalan ke sini. Enak, sepi. Kayak sekarang ini."

Dowoon masih menatapnya datar. Seakan penampilannya wajar, lumrah, bukan anomali. Tidak ada cacian keluar dari mulut anak ini. Sundal, lonte, pelacur, hina, banci. Belum, mungkin.

"Bang Brian mau ikut jalan - jalan?" Dowoon menyenderkan kepalanya ke _speedometer_ , masih memandangnya, menanti jawaban.

"Engg, gue abis dari jalan - jalan tadi-" Perut Younghyun berkerucuk hebat. Mukanya merah padam. Baru ingat dia belum makan dari siang.

Dowoon tertawa pelan, "Udah jalan - jalan tapi masih laper, kan? Air mani bukan nasi, nggak bikin kenyang."

Younghyun masih terdiam. Dowoon yang ia temui di sini juga sepertinya jauh dari Dowoon yang selama ini ia kenali. Hari ini benar - benar aneh sekali.

"Gue mau cari makan di pertigaan sana. Yuk, gue traktir nanti." Dowoon membuka bagasi, mengambil helmnya yang satu lagi dan menyerahkannya ke hadapan Younghyun.

Perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Akhirnya ia terima ajakan Dowoon meski masih agak sangsi. Tiba - tiba Dowoon membuka suara lagi.

"Laki - laki apa perempuan?"

Younghyun menggigit bibirnya, "Gue belom punya vagina."

"Bukan fisiknya, tapi dalemnya." Oh, dia bicara gender.

Younghyun terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng pelan, "nggak..tau."

Dowoon mengerutkan dahi, tapi sebentar saja. Setelah itu ekspresinya datar lagi. "Yaudah gue panggil kak aja ya, biar netral. Namanya masih Brian?"

"Brina."

"Ooh, jadi malem ini gue ketemu kembarannya Bang Brian, ya." lalu Dowoon tertawa. Younghyun juga ikut tertawa, meski tak yakin lucunya di mana.

Mereka menyusuri daerah Kota sampai tiba di sebuah kafe kecil. Saat akan masuk, Younghyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dowoon yang sudah jalan di depan jadi turut berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

"Lo nggak malu sama gue? Gak malu masuk berdua sama banci gini?"

"Ngapain malu? Kakak cantik, kok. Udah santai aja. "

Cantik. Cantik. Tak terhitung berapa kali dia disebut cantik, tapi hanya ucapan cantik dari Dowoon yang bisa membuat hatinya berdebar. Sudah jadi lacur masih punya perasaan rupanya. Untung Dowoon sudah masuk duluan, tak melihat wajahnya yang lagi - lagi merah padam.

Pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan. Younghyun memusatkan pandangan ke menu di genggaman, pura - pura tak sadar akan mata pelayan yang sedari tadi mengamatinya. Sampai mereka berdua selesai memesan pun pandangan si pelayan masih tertuju padanya. Mengamati dari kepala sampai kaki. Tampak siap menghujat dan mencaci maki.

"Jangan diliatin, Mas. Itu pacar saya. Nanti saya cemburu." ujar Dowoon sambil menyerahkan kembali menunya.

Ekspresi terkejut gagal disembunyikan si pelayan. Namun ia tetap berusaha menerima dengan sopan, mengangguk, dan pergi.

Younghyun menatap adik tingkatnya itu dengan tak percaya, "Ngapain lo bilang kayak gitu?!" bisiknya.

Dowoon hanya tersenyum kecil, "Biar nggak cuma kakak yang dihakimi."

Younghyun menganga. Tak bisa dipercaya. Siapa sebenarnya orang di depannya ini? Orang gila, entah apa isi otaknya. Younghyun menyerah untuk menduga - duga.

"Goblok."

Dowoon lagi - lagi tertawa. "Nggak usah diambil hati. Orang emang suka justifikasi, gak sadar dosa sendiri udah tinggi. Berasa yang paling suci sendiri."

Younghyun hanya mengangguk pelan, "Gapapa. Gue udah biasa juga digituin."

Hening kembali menyapa. Dowoon menatapnya lagi sambil menopang dagunya. "Jadi, udah dari kapan kayak gini?"

Tuh, kan. Pasti ditanya. Tadi sok bijak ternyata suka ingin tahu juga. Hipokrit.

"Dari dulu." Younghyun menyibak rambut palsunya sambil menghela napas panjang. Kalau dia penasaran, sekalian saja beberkan semuanya. "Panjang nih dongeng gue, gapapa lo?"

Dowoon mengangguk.

"Jadi dulu gue masih punya orangtua. Kaya. Bahagia hidup gue. Terus mama sakit. Jadi gak bisa ngurus keluarga. Gabisa ngeladenin papa. Papa jadi bosen sama mama. Cari gantinya deh. Malem - malem bawa mbak - mbak ke kamarnya. Padahal mama lagi dirawat di rumah sakit." Younghyun berhenti sebentar, gemetar.

"Berhenti sampe situ aja, Kak." Dowoon memandangnya khawatir.

Younghyun menggeleng, "nggak. Gapapa. Iya, jadi gue lagi jagain mama waktu itu. Tiba - tiba mama nyuruh gue nelpon papa. Dia mau ketemu sama papa. Tapi papa nggak jawab. Mama kayaknya kecewa, tapi dia bilang nggak apa - apa. Mama mau tidur aja. Akhirnya gue tidur juga nemenin mama. Gataunya besok mama udah nggak ada." bibir Younghyun bergetar. Dowoon meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Mengelusnya pelan. Yang anehnya langsung bisa membuat Younghyun tenang.

"Mama tau dia bakal meninggal jadi minta ditemenin gue, minta ditemenin papa. Tapi papa gapeduli. Papa lebih suka seneng - seneng sama yang muda, yang cantik, bukan yang sayang sama dia. Yang penting nggak penyakitan, biar bisa bikin tititnya naik. Gue kesel. Gue bilang papa bajingan terus berantem sama papa. Papa masih milih simpenannya, guenya diusir. ATM gue diblokir. Untungnya barang - barang gue ga ikut diambil juga. Yaudah gue pergi. Hidup sendiri. Sampe sekarang akhirnya jadi simpenan orang juga. Karma kali ya gue gara - gara ngatain papa? Haha."

Pesanan akhirnya tiba, namun keduanya tak ada yang menyentuh juga. Dowoon hanya menyesap tehnya sedikit lalu diletakkan lagi.

"Gitu ya, gak beda jauh ternyata sama gue."

Younghyun memajukan wajahnya, "Emang lo gimana?"

Yah. Ternyata dia hipokrit juga.

Dowoon menengadah, tampaknya internit kafe lebih menarik daripada wajahnya. Apa karena ingin menyembunyikan emosi? Entahlah. Tak lama dia buka suara, dengan masih tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Keluarga gue lumayan tajir juga. Kaya, tapi nggak sejahtera. Rumah gede tapi tiap hari kosong. Makanya gue suka lama - lama di kampus, biar ga berasa kalo kesepian. Bokap gue ustad. Suka kasih ceramah, tapi gapernah ceramahin gue. Dakwahnya udah sampe antar provinsi tapi anak sendiri lupa diurusi. Nyokap juga sama aja. Sibuk jadi sosialita. Kongkow sana - sini. Arisan lah, pengajian lah. Kalo jalan sama temen - temennya semangat terus, tapi jalan sama anak sendiri sekali aja dia nggak pernah mau. Jalan sama gue gabisa naikin status sosialnya kali, jadi dia gak peduli. Karna bokap nggak pernah pulang, nyokap juga cari yang lain buat seneng - seneng. Pernah bawa pulang berondong seumuran gue ke rumah. Pas gue tanya katanya anak temennya. Anak temen tapi dibawa ke ranjang, sampe nginep berhari - hari segala. Yang katanya anak temen itu tiap hari dikasih hadiah sama nyokap. Kok anak sendiri nggak dikasih?"

Younghyun mendengarkan sambil menyantap makan. Meski tadinya ia lapar tapi cerita Dowoon lama kelamaan membuat nafsunya berkurang.

"Gue pernah ngingetin nyokap. Kita keluarga agamais, harusnya taat. Tapi nyokap bilang bodoamat. Yang penting nggak ketahuan tetangga. Nyokap lebih peduli tetangga daripada Tuhan ternyata. Yang penting citranya masih bagus, terserah dalemnya kayak apa. Gue punya keluarga tapi berasa nggak punya apa - apa."

Kali ini giliran Younghyun yang menggenggam tangan Dowoon, tapi baru sebentar dia menepisnya. Dowoon mulai memotong daging di depannya yang sedari tadi diabaikan. Lapar juga dia.

"Gue udah pernah bilang kalo gue ngerasa nggak diperhatiin," Dowoon masih berbicara sembari mengunyah. Pipinya menggembung. Masih ada sisi lucunya juga ternyata. "tapi gue malah dibilang gak bersyukur. Harusnya gue seneng tiap hari dikasih uang. Bisa beli ini itu. Gue bilang gue butuh temen bukan uang. Tapi mereka bilang temen juga bisa dibeli pake uang. Gue nggak ngerti lagi."

Mereka menghabiskan makan dalam diam. Ternyata nasib mereka sama. Sama - sama dibuang orangtua sendiri. Sudah dibuat, ketika lahir malah ditelantarkan. Sama - sama merasa sepi. Butuh dikasihi. Sama - sama bingung mencari jati diri tapi malah terjebak dengan kerumitan duniawi. Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama, rasanya beban Younghyun terangkat sepenuhnya. Masih ada, tapi jadi lebih ringan ketika menemukan teman yang sehati. Sedikit bahagia saat menyadari dia tidak sendiri.

"Nanti juga lo punya keluarga, kok." Younghyun mengelap mulutnya, gincunya yang merah menyala tercetak jelas di kertas tisu.

"Lo udah ada?"

Younghyun mengangguk, "Mereka yang nolong gue pas gue hidup ga karuan di jalan. Akhirnya kita tinggal bareng. Sama - sama susah. Tapi lebih mending daripada keluarga gue yang sebelumnya."

Dowoon hanya ber-oh ria. "Semoga deh. Makasih ya,"

"Loh kok malah lo yang bilang makasih? Kan gue yang ditraktir."

Dowoon nyengir lebar. Duh, lucunya.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari ketika mereka meninggalkan kafe. Dowoon memaksa mengantarkan Younghyun sampai ke rumahnya. Sepanjang jalan Dowoon kerap menaikkan kecepatan, membuat Younghyun harus terus - terusan mengeratkan pegangan ke pinggangnya. Dowoon tidak mengelak seperti Sungjin. Bahkan saat Younghyun membenamkan kepalanya di leher Dowoon pun anak itu diam saja.

Perjalanan yang lumayan lama itu membuat Younghyun termenung dan bermonolog dalam hati lagi. Sungguh malam yang panjang. Dari dia ditipu untuk menjadi pemuas syahwat di atas kendaraan roda empat sampai akhirnya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan adik tingkatnya. Bersama Dowoon sedikit berbeda. Ia merasa bebas merdeka. Tidak ada pergantian dua persona. Brina dan Brian seperti menyatu di hadapan Dowoon. Sisi maskulin dan femininnya bercampur, melebur begitu saja. Batas laki - laki dan perempuan yang sudah dipasangnya dari dulu hilang seperti tak pernah ada.

Bahkan Younghyun curiga Brina jatuh cinta pada Dowoon. Pertama kali Brina bertemu pria dan tidak menganggapnya sebagai ATM berjalan. Tidak menganggap Dowoon mangsa yang bisa digoda dan diperas hartanya. Brina menjadi begitu jinak sampai Younghyun bisa muncul ke permukaan. Padahal ini kali pertama mereka bertemu. Tapi apa benar hanya Brina yang suka? Lantas kenapa setelahnya ia masih berdebar - debar juga? Berdebar karena apa? Perasaan ini milik siapa?

Younghyun tersentak. Akhirnya ia sadar. Dirinyalah yang jatuh cinta. Bukan Brina, bukan Younghyun, tapi keduanya. Dirinya seutuhnya. Dia menyukai Dowoon dengan segala aspeknya. Dowoon yang pertama kali bertemu Brina dengan kesan misteriusnya. Dowoon yang selalu menemaninya di kampus. Dowoon yang manis dan taat. Dowoon yang menerima dirinya yang hina dina.

Mukanya lagi - lagi merona. Salah tingkah, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kapan terakhir kali ia jatuh cinta? Hidupnya sepanjang hari bercinta tapi dia sendiri sudah lupa dengan cinta. Tiba - tiba anak ini datang dan langsung berhasil membuatnya jadi tak keruan

"Nah, udah sampe."

Younghyun turun dari motor dan berjalan gontai masuk kontrakan kecilnya.

"Kak!"

Dowoon menggamit lengannya.

"Nanti kita jalan - jalan lagi, ya!"

Lalu Dowoon pergi meninggalkannya. Younghyun hanya mengamatinya sampai hilang dari pandangan. Sialan, ternyata dia benar - benar suka.

_Gimana ini?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terimakasi kepada Jakarta Undercover seri 1-3 dan cerpen2 mba Djenar Maesa yang memberi q inspiresyen. also, mending ini dilanjut apa nga?

**Author's Note:**

> Yang biasnya Younghyun sumpah gue minta maap. Gue sendiri heran kenapa dapet ide kek gini, padahal aq menulis dengan sober. tidak dalam pengaruh intisari ataupun orangtua


End file.
